Bloom
Bloom is the main protagonist and is the informal leader of the Winx as well as the Princess of Domino and the keeper of the Dragon Flame. Her first appearance was in the firt episode of season one, Una Fata a Gardenia (translation: A Fairy in Gardenia) (4Kids dub: It Feels Like Magic). Personality Profile Bloom is a cheerful and amiable girl who cares deeply about those around her, especially her friends and family. While she normally carries a gentle disposition, she is prone to be confused and frustrated when something is not right. She is earnest in learning new things, especially her new identity as a fairy, even though her skills were not well-versed in the beginning. At the beginning of season one, Bloom was 16 years old. Bloom's outfits are primarily cyan, but on the official Winx Club website, her favorite color is red. She loves reading books about spells and playing with her pet rabbit, Kiko. Her favorite subject is Potionology and her favorite spell is the Dragon's Flame. Her profile on the official site also states that her favortie food is pizza (her mother states this in the cartoon as well), that she likes romantic comedies, and she likes pop music. She's also terrible at being tidy and can be a bit unorganized at times. Seasons Before the Series Bloom was born on planet Domino to King Oritel and Queen Miriam. Shortly after birth, her planet was attacked by a group of witches (the Trix's ancestors) who sought to put out the Dragon's Flame from Domino. During this battle, the entire planet was devastated. In a final sacrificial act to ensure that the Dragon's Flame did not fall into the wrong hands, Bloom's older sister, Daphne, sent her through a portal that led to another planet, Earth. On Earth, Bloom was found in a burning building by a firefighter named Mike , who rescued and eventually adopted her. Her adoptive mother was a florist named Vanessa. Bloom led an ordinary life, but she held a strong belief in fairies, even though she was unaware of her true origin. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko, and met her rival, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. |-|Season 1= Bloom goes with her bike to the park, where she meets Stella after helping her to defeat an ogre and his monsters with her newly discovered powers. Stella persuades Bloom to go Alfea with her to learn more about his powers and Bloom accepts. At Alfea, a school for fairies, Bloom and Stella shared the same dormitory, meeting Flora, Musa and Tecna, their fellow roommates. They became friends and soon, on a trip to Magix, they were attacked by a trio of witches, otherwise known as the Trix, as Bloom had been spying on them. After constant attacks, the Winx Club gained the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. After an attack on Musa in Magix, the girls learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the Dragon's Flame, and after a fight in which Bloom unleashed an enormous amount of energy, they were soon convinced that Bloom had it. Unfamiliar with the term Dragon's Flame, she sought the guidance of her headmistress and was told the history of Domino. Bloom herself would not know that she had this power until the Trix later succeeded in taking it, leading to a series of journeys for Bloom to regain what she had though she had lost. Her powers subsided when she came to believe that something special could be taken away. With her sister Daphne's guidance, she realized that nothing could take this power away from her, and it was still really within her, but she could not use it because she believed that it was gone. When she regained her confidence, she regained her power, and with her power, managed to defeat the Trix. |-|Season 2= A new fairy, Layla, the princess of Andros, joins the Winx Club with her pixie Piff. After waking up from a comatose state, she reveals that the rest of the Pixies she'd tried to rescue are trapped in Shadowhaunt, the Under Realm fortress of Lord Darkar. With limited power, Layla, Bloom, and Stella must go on a special mission to rescue the other five Pixies with Sky and Brandon. During the rescue mission, Bloom bonds with Lockette, the Pixie of Portals. Afterwards, the group returns to Alfea, where the other Winx girls also bond with Pixies. Meanwhile, a new teacher named Professor Avalon has arrived at Alfea, and he takes a special interest in Bloom. Tecna and her bonded Pixie, Digit, believed that the new teacher was the "Angel of Doom", but this was revealed to be false. Near the end of the season, the Professeor Avalon at Alfea was revealed to be a fake, as the real Avalon had escaped from Shadowhaunt and informed Ms. Faragonda that he needed to stop a spy of Darkar's. Meanwhile, Bloom is with the fake Avalon, who reveals his true form, which turns out to be a horrible winged creature. The impostor traps Bloom in a negative-energy bubble that drains her powers, and brings her back to Shadowhaunt, where Darkar transforms her into Dark Bloom, because he needs her Dragon Fire combined with his own Shadow Fire to unite the Codex and claim the Ultimate Power of Realix. However, Sky is able to save Bloom by telling her that he loves her. Using her healing powers, Bloom is able to break the spell that turned her into Dark Bloom, and return the Ultimate Power. Lord Darkar is defeated with Charmix and Winx convergence, and the girls return to Alfea. |-|Season 3= Bloom learns of a new enemy named Valtor, who had been imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until the Trix freed him. Bloom learned that he was an evil wizard conjured by the Ancient Witches from the Dragon's Flame, and had ties to the past of Domino, Bloom's home realm, as he had declared himself Bloom's sworn enemy and revealed that he was the one who destroyed her home planet. After Tecna vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again (but finding her in a later episode while she and Sky are searching the Omega Dimension for their comrades) and Bloom suffered a defeat in an attempt to destroy Valtor and avenge the loss of her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger. Ms. Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, the island of Dragons. Falling down a steep cliff in an attempt to save herself from a Dragon, she knocked herself out. During this period, she has a dream in which the sorceress Maya advises her to" find your Dragon". After this she wakes up, and comes face to face with a small dragon called Buddy, who is lost. Overcoming many obstacles, she manages to return Buddy to his home, where he disappears while telling bloom that he is her dragon. Later on, she met Maya, who taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target. When the Trix attacked Pyros, they mentioned Valtor's name, and hearing this, Bloom became one with the Dragon, and by believing that she would be able to defeat Valtor, earned her Enchantix. However, because she did not sacrifice herself for anyone from her own planet, her Enchantix powers were incomplete, and due to this, she would be unable to miniaturize until the end of the first movie. Near the end of the season, Valtor invaded Alfea to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Marion were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancient Witches. With the truth revealed, two episodes later (the finale of season 3), Bloom's dragon fire ventured into Valtor and while inside him, she extinguished the essence of his dragon fire with her powers, thus sealing him away with the three Ancient Witches inside their crypt. |-|Season 4= At the start of the season, Ms. Faragonda invites Bloom and the other Winx girls back to Alfea to teach new students, because they have all achieved full Enchantix status. Although nervous, Bloom is also estatic to be back at Alfea, but stunned at her newfound fame after the events of the "Secret Of The Lost Kingdom" film. After finding out that they no longer had their dorm rooms, but separate quarters, Ms. Faragonda informs the girls of a new form after Enchantix, called "Believix". Bloom and her friends then teach their first class (which Tecna dubs "Winxology"). After Flora is injured during a demonstration of their powers for their new students, the girls must deal with new foes, the Wizards of the Black Circle, who were looking for the last fairy on Earth and targeted Bloom, not knowing that she was originally from Domino. Knowing that the last fairy on Earth had to be found, they leave for Pixie Village, where they discover that the fairy they seek is in Bloom's hometown of Gardenia. The girls leave for Earth and rescue the last fairy, whom they learn is Roxy, and gain their Believix when she finally believes in them. The Fairy Hunters, also known as the Wizards of the Black Circle, still relentlessly attack Bloom and the other girls, who they know are protecting Roxy. Bloom takes on a mentor-like role with Roxy, as she feels that they have a lot in common because they both did not know about the world of fairies and magic until after they had grown up thinking they were normal humans. While on Earth, Bloom, with Mike's and Vanessa's help, together with the Winx opens a pet shop named "Love & Pet" where they give to the people of Gardenia magic pets (which Flora creates from toys), also selling accessories and care for them. |-|The Fate of Bloom= In the first special Nickelodeon, the story begins as in the original version, only this time Bloom, at the beginning when in Gardenia with her parents, Mike and Vanessa, what she expected gift for the holidays was a car, instead of a motorcycle. When she agrees to attend Alfea with Stella, after having helped the fairy of shining sun to beat Knut, she was about to have a problem with Griselda because she was not registered but Faragonda appears assuring that she was waiting for Bloom and welcomes her, so Bloom not needed change of identity. Her meeting with the other Winx is a bit shorter, with the difference that Bloom asks for a way to talk with her parents. As in the original, Bloom calls her mother but briefly, because it recognizes Knut and decides to follow him, the Trix notes her presence and attack but is saved for her friends. Back to Alfea, Bloom proposes the name "Winx" for the group. After, Bloom and her friends are given the task of cleaning school without magic but as a challenge by tradition, not a punishment. Due to the extensive work, the girls call the Specialists. Except for Riven, the other guys help finish cleaning and have a party, which does not last long because the Trix come into Alfea and invoke a creature to stop the Winx if they intervene. Bloom with cleaning objects improvises a plan which succeds in neutralize the centaur. Then go to the principal's office to see with the glass sphere what happens and surprise the Trix who are sent back to Cloud Tower. The next morning Faragonda tells Bloom and girls that she analyzed the situation and gives them back their powers for having protected Alfea. She becomes in a fairy, in the last part of the special, during the test on the simulator, when Trix make Kiko fall into the fire, Bloom jumps to help her little friend and angry with Trix, displays a huge amount of magical power, which sends the Trix, who had infiltrated personally instead of using magic dolls, back to Cloud Tower. After the fight, Bloom returns to its normal appearance and finds that Kiko is well, leaving the simulator her classmates congratulated her for having been finally transformed into fairy. |-|Revenge of the Trix= In the first minutes of special Bloom dreams of the nymph Daphne. She has a great doubt about who she is, so start investigating. Later, Bloom goes to Gardenia due the spring break, where she spend time with her family and learns that she is adopted but Mike and Vanesa assures her that nothing will change. When Bloom return to Alfea, Faragonda shows her everything the headmistress knows about Daphne but asks Bloom to stop looking because it could be dangerous. Then Bloom is taking an ice cream with Sky, who is telling a her a funny story but Bloom is distant, Sky asks if she's ok, then Bloom tells about Daphne and her doubts with her powers. Sky suggests they go together to see in the archives of Cloud Tower, Bloom at first did not want to involve him but finally accepts his help. At night Bloom and Sky go on a motorbike towards Cloud Tower, when they land on one school roof without problems, they enter to the archives room and find a supposed book that can answer any questions. Bloom asks where she comes from and this shows her a view of three ancient witches who tell her that she is one of them. This causes a shock both Bloom and Sky, who despite the impression offered to take her back to Alfea, Bloom chooses to go alone and falls asleep in the forest, during her way she meets Mirta, who tells her that all was a trick from the Trix. They appear and frozen Bloom and Mirta, but are soon rescued by the Winx who had gone to look for Bloom. Mirta helps the Winx, who were at a disadvantage and Icy makes her a pumpkin. Bloom enrages and releases all her power against the Trix, regains composure then she decides to return with the Winx and they take Mirta with them to find a way to help her. Later, Bloom is able to communicate with Sky, she tells him that what happened was a trap of Trix, also she asks if they could meet to talk. Sky answers he can not. Then Bloom asks for help to her friends to go inside Red Fountain, when Bloom gets it, she feels insecure when she saw walking a pair of kings, then she sees Sky walking with Diaspro, believing that is another trap of Trix, Bloom fight against Diaspro, discovering that Sky was engaged. Bloom, feeling betrayed decides to return to her home in Gardenia. While in her room she hears that her parents are in trouble, Bloom manages to save them but is attacked from behind and at the last minute the Trix tell Bloom, she is the fairy of the dragon fire and Daphne is her sister. Bloom tries to defend herself but is neutralized and the Trix manage to extract the Dragon's Flame. |-|The Battle for Magix= After the Trix take her powers, Bloom returns to Alfea thanks to Stella, who persuades her to not give up, but she stay out of the battle. Bloom, along with Stella, Sky, Brandon and Knut goes inside Cloud Tower. During their walk the group finds Riven, who was sorry for the way he acted and faces the Trix. She and Sky escapes from Cloud Tower. Later, she and Sky going in different directions, Bloom was able to regain her powers thanks to her sister Daphne, then she saved Sky in Magix and return to Alfea where she help the rest of her friends in the final battle. She fight Icy, while the rest of the Winx faced Darcy and Stormy. Bloom managed to defeat the witch of ice by using all of her power, after all that she and Sky had their first kiss. She joins the celebration with her friends. |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= With Valtor defeated and the Magical Dimension safe for the time being, Bloom and her friends began their search for Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino. The girls search out Hagan, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel, but after a small skirmish, he stated that he was unable to help Bloom in any way. While all the other fairies graduate and become guardian fairies, Bloom graduates but she does not become a guardian fairy, as her Enchantix powers are still incomplete. Back on Earth, Bloom was visited by the spirit of her sister Daphne, who gave Bloom her mask so she could see Domino as it was before Valtor and the three Ancient Witches destroyed it. Traveling to the Obsidian Dimension, Bloom found out after confronting an evil sorceress named Mandragora that Oritel's wife, Marion, was absorbed inside the sword that Hagan had fashioned to be, literally, "fit for a king" before Domino met its apparent end. However, only a pure-hearted king without a crown could release the sword and restore the entire realm back to normal. To Bloom's surprise, Sky — who had revealed himself as the new King of Eraklyon - was able to release the Sword of Oritel and save the kingdom, which in turn also restored Marion to her human form. As a result, she saved her entire home planet, and completed her Enchantix powers, becoming a Guardian fairy. At the end, Sky asks Bloom for her hand in marriage and she accepts. However, by destroying the Obsidian Dimension, the Winx girls — who have been called the new "Company of Light" — did not know that they freed the 3 Ancient Witches, who are seen at the end of the movie possessing their descendants, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. |-|Magical Adventure= Alfea celebrates the inauguration of the new school year when the party is interrupted by Icy, Darcy and Stormy, the perfidious Trix. The Winx, without Bloom, are forced to remedy the confusion created by the witches who, having ruined the party, steal a powerful and mysterious object. Meanwhile, Bloom is on Domino, experiencing the best moments of her new life as a princess. She finally found her parents, and Sky asks her to marry him. But not all that glitters is gold; the Three Ancestral Witches come back to haunt the Winx faries. Moreover, Erendor, Sky’s father, forbids his son to marry the princess of Domino. A dark secret lies in the realm of Eraklyon. Meanwhile, with the help of the Trix, the Ancestresses are able to find the Tree of Life that holds the positive and negative balance of magic. With a powerful spell, they break this balance and suck all the good energy from Magix. Bloom and her friends find themselves powerless and forced to again confront the witches, the symbol of all evil. Will our heroes find a way to restore balance in the Magical Dimension? And what is the secret that separates Sky and Bloom? Will their love survive this new test? Between hilarious gags and moments of real magic, the Winx return to fly. Erendor - Sky's father is a man tormented by guilt. He abandoned Oritel after promising him that he would protect the kingdom of Domino. This betrayal took care that the Ancestral Witches could destroy the planet of Erendor's best friend, Oritel. Now Erendor lives in remorse. When Sky decides to marry Bloom, Erendor forbids Sky to keep seeing Bloom and tells him the sad story. Sky's father hopes this will relieve him of his guilt. Erendor promises to protect Bloom and regain Oritel's friendship, respect and the love of everyone. Appearance * List of Bloom's outfits * Bloom's Fairy Forms Civilian Bloom is a girl with long red hair, pale skin, and cyan eyes. Her daily outfit in the first season consists of a blue and yellow midriff shirt, blue jeans and yellow wedge sandals. In the second and third seasons, she wears a blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts, a denim miniskirt with over-the-knee blue socks and lace up blue high-heeled boots. She sometimes wears a T-shirt with a single heart on it. In the fourth season, she wears a pink wrap shirt with a single heart emblem on the front, and a short blue puffy skirt with blue and pink heels. In the fifth season, she wears a pink and blue shirt with little blue hearts, a ribbon, a denim miniskirt with over-the-knee pink socks and blue high-heeled boots under the knee. Magical Powers and Abilities Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom is the most powerful fairy in the magical dimension. This is because her source of power is the Dragon's Flame - the greatest, most ancient magic ever to exist that created all things. However, she has not learned to harness its full power yet. She hails from the planet Domino, which was destroyed many years ago, with only her sister Daphne, who survived in spiritual form, and herself left as survivors. After the attack, Domino turned into a dark, freezing place. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shapeshifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Spells *'Heat Storm': In a rage, Bloom unleashes a storm of fire beams. (Winx level) *'Ball of Fire': Shoots a ball of fire at an enemy. (Winx Level) *'Dragon Fury': Strikes with intense Dragon Fire energy. (Enchantix level) *'Dragon Essence': Charges at target while becoming one with the dragon, then releasing the dragon as an attack. (Enchantix level) *'Enchantix Sphere': Traps someone in a magical, impenetrable sphere. (Enchantix level) *'Dragon Energy': Releases a large amount of Dragon Fire energy. (Enchantix level) *'Fire Ray': Knocks a person out with a steady beam of fire energy. (Enchantix level) *'Fire Arrow': Shoots a quick-pulse beam of fire at the target. (Believix level) *'Fusion Fire': Unite the two flames from her palm to create one super heated flame that can melt down walls.(Enchantix-level) *'Dragon Wing': Surrounds target in either a sphere or an aura of orange energy that allows them soar through the air. (Believix level) *'Dragon Heart': Shoots a great fireball with blue sparkles that home in on the target and explodes violently on contact. (Believix Level) *'Flaming Armor': Bloom's Believix standard defense shield. Summons a heart-shaped blue and red shield. Also named her ability to absorb fire energy. (Believix level) *'Supernova': Slams a hand against the ground and releases an explosion of white-pink energy in anger. (Believix level) *'Strength of Life': Bloom's Believix power, it is used as a universal healing power and can also turn negative emotions positive. (Believix level) *'Inner Flame': The power to strengthen each creature's soul, to never give up and be born again. (Sophix level) *'Ice Flame': Charges an energy sphere containing the power of both ice and fire, then launches it. (Lovix level) *'Ice Wall': Creates a wall of ice. (Lovix level) *'Frozen Dart': A guided energy projectile which she can control at will. (Lovix level) Curiosites From the official site Winx Club Online Bloom's Profile *'Favorite Food:' Pizza *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading books about spells *'Favorite Pet:' Kiko *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Sky *'Best Friends:' Stella and Sky *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic Comedy *'Loves:' Playing with Kiko *'Hates:' Tidying her bedroom *'Favorite Music:' Pop *'Favorite Shoes:' Comfortable shoes but stylish *'Favorite Subject:' Potionology *'Favorite Spell:' Dragon's Flame Category:Winx Club